


Its Just A Dream

by Akira997



Category: GTLive, Game Theory - Fandom, Stephew - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, F/M, Nightmares, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira997/pseuds/Akira997
Summary: Matthew was having a nightmare about Stephanie, later woken up by her. After calming him down, the "entity" from Matthew's nightmare appears in her dreams and threatens to kill her. Right before the entity comes, she was awaken by Skip whom just licking her finger. She wakes up Matthew while cuddling Skip in her hands. Something happened after Matthew was in the bathroom.
Relationships: Matthew Patrick/Stephanie Patrick
Kudos: 8





	Its Just A Dream

**Trigger warning: Blood, murder so be careful before reading okay?**

"_Oh Matthew, why didn't you want to see this? This is what you want. This is what you asked me to do hahahaha," _The mysterious voice says while dragging a girl into the dungeon. Matthew whom was chained both hands and feet on the floor was forced to see what's in front of him. In front of him, was Stephanie Patrick, his soulmate, his half of his life. The one who gives him unlimited support in his lowest point in his life, the one who he loves with all his life, now is in front of him full of blood, helpless. Never he had seen her like this and it makes him want to die. He closes his eyes and avert his face to the other side while weeping. But the mysterious voice grabbed his face and pulled towards it._"This is your fate Matthew! This what happens when you let me in! Now enjoy your nightmare because of your actions!" _The mysterious voice laughs throughout the night. _"No, no, no NOOOOOO!!" _Matthew's screams echoes across the dungeon.

_"Matthew! Matthew! Wake up!" _A familiar voice wakes him up. He looks around and see the sleepy yet worried Stephanie, who is concerned about Matthew's behavior in the odd morning hour. Matthew immediately hugs her and sobbing on her shoulders, repeatedly saying I'm sorry over and over again. Stephanie becomes more worried about him but she just rubs his back and whispers calming words to calm him down.

After an hour, Matthew finally calmed down and went straight to sleep. Stephanie went to sleep as soon her head hits the pillow. Suddenly she heard a voice. _"Very clever Stephanie! Bravo! You think that with calming Matthew, I will not take over him? No! In fact, you made it easier for me. So I should say thank you but I will kill you," _The entity takes out a sharp knife and gets closer to Stephanie. Stephanie shuttered, _"N...no! Who are you and why you want to take over Matthew?" _

The entity stopped walking and laughs maniacally. _"Stephanie my dear, how dare you not remember me? That makes me more eager to kill you," _The entity walks under a spotlight and poses under it. It looks familar to Stephanie. She walks closer to see it clearly and it was... Matthew? _"Matthew? Is that you? Why do you wear that suit and where did you get that walking stick?" _"Matthew" just laughs at Stephanie's statement. _"Why are you so naive Stephanie? Can't you realise? I am not Matthew. My name is AntiMatter. Nice to see you Stephanie," _AntiMatter bows and walks closer towards Stephanie. _"Now that you know who I am, I must kill you in a hurry" _AntiMatter runs inhumanly fast and stabbed her in the heart. She screams at the top of her lungs and opens her eyes. She looks around and sees Skip licks her hand, probably hungry for food. She sits down on her bed and looks at the clock beside her only to find that its 8.30am, meaning that Jason and Chris probably come at their house half and hour later.

Stephanie then cuddles clueless Skip in her arms and proceeds waking Matthew up. Matt groans but wakes up slowly while kissing Stephanie's forehead and greet both Steph and Skip morning. Stephanie was going to ask Matthew about AntiMatter but she bites her lips and smiles to Matt. _"Morning Matthew. Let's start the day shall we?" _Steph said with a cheerful tone. Matthew just nods and walks to the toilet to wash his face. Stephanie just continue cuddling Skip until she hears the same voice again. _"This isn't the end of me my dear. I'll be here, _**_forever_**_," _says AntiMatter with a laugh. Her face changes and was horrified about what she had heard. Matthew who just walks out from the toilet saw Stephanie's face changes and ask her about it. She just smiles and shakes her head. _"There's nothing to worry about, just remembered about my dream," _

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note  
Oneshot done! Checkoff from that list Skip! Sorry to start off the oneshot with something dark 😅 My mind is quite weird lately but there's nothing to worry about 😉 Hope you enjoyed my writing and leave comments to improve my writing. Bye!
> 
> Ps. Did I just infused Darkiplier's personality in AntiMatter? *shrugs*


End file.
